elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Throat of the World
The Throat of the World is a quest available in . During this quest the Greybeards teach the Dragonborn all three words of the Clear Skies shout, Lok (Sky), Vah (Spring), and Koor (Summer) in order to reach the summit of the mountain. The Dragonborn also learns a word of the Fire Breath Shout (the exact word depends on the words already known). Background With Esbern's help, I've deciphered Alduin's Wall in Sky Haven Temple. It revealed that Alduin was defeated in ancient times by a Shout of some kind. Maybe the Greybeards can teach me this Shout, or at least tell me how I can learn it. Objectives #Talk to Arngeir #Learn the "Clear Skies" Shout #Use the "Clear Skies" Shout #Talk to Paarthurnax #Learn the Word of Power from Paarthurnax #Talk to Paarthurnax Walkthrough Find Arngeir in High Hrothgar and speak to him about defeating Alduin. He will become angry that the Blades are involved and if the incorrect dialog option is chosen he will refuse to help. At this point Einarth will speak in a voice that echoes around the building: Arngeir will apologize and mention Einarth reminded him of his duty. He will teach the Clear Skies Shout. From the courtyard, follow the path up the steps. The path will continue into some bad weather; use the Clear Skies Shout to clear the mist and continue to the Throat of the World to meet Paarthurnax. There is a frost troll and some ice wraiths along the way. Before learning about Dragonrend, Paarthurnax will offer to teach a word of the Fire Breath Shout. Paarthurnax will use the Fire Breath Shout at the nearby Word Wall, allowing the Dragonborn to acquire a word of the Shout. While speaking with Paarthurnax, it is learned that no dragon can use Dragonrend, because it was the first Thu'um made by mortals and the concept of mortality is beyond their understanding. According to Arngeir, the Shout was made entirely with hatred for dragons - by those who suffered the slavery of Alduin. Learning the word would mean taking in the hatred that created them as well. In addition, Paarthurnax allows the Dragonborn to Meditate on the Words of Power, adding bonus effects to Shouts and the Dragonborn. Paarthurnax reveals that Alduin was first defeated using the Dragonrend Shout, but not without the aid of an Elder Scroll. After Dragonrend was used, the Elder Scroll was used on Alduin to cast him on to the tides of time. However, Alduin was simply sent forward. Since that day, Paarthurnax has remained at the point where time was shattered. He stayed there, waiting thousands of years for Alduin to appear once more. From here the next task is to find an Elder Scroll, though Paarthurnax does not know where it may be. He suggests talking to either Arngeir or Esbern, both of whom will direct the Dragonborn to the College of Winterhold. Journal Trivia *The quest is named after the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Tamriel and also the quest's setting. *The last of the dragon burial sites marked by the Map of Dragon Burials will be opened after this quest and Alduin can be seen resurrecting Viinturuth, if properly timed. *It is possible to reach the peak of the mountain by climbing around the storms blocking the path, use of a horse on the slope to the right of the main doors into High Hrothgar is the easiest way up the mountain. Paarthurnax will not be present if this method is used to circumvent the quest unlocking the mountaintop. *There are Ebony Ore, Silver Ore, Orichalcum Ore and Malachite Ore veins to mine near the top of the mountain. *A dragon skeleton may be seen half-buried in the snow on the path to the peak, presumably killed during the battle between Alduin's dragon army and the Ancient Nordic Heroes that took place here at the end of the Merethic Era, when Alduin was banished from Mundus. *The Notched Pickaxe is also found at the previously mentioned Ebony Ore vein. *Paarthurnax will call the Dragonborn "elf" if the Dragonborn is one of the elven races, "orc" if the player is an Orc, "Argonian" if the player is Argonian, "Khajiit" if the player is Khajiit, or "mortal" for the other races when the Dragonborn greets him with Fire Breath. *After being taught the first word of Fire Breath, if a dragon soul is spent on unlocking it instead of receiving Paarthurnax's knowledge of the word, the second word will be taught and unlocked. Bugs de:Der Hals der Welt es:La garganta del mundo it:La Gola del Mondo ru:Глотка Мира (квест) fr:La Gorge du monde